gmmcfandomcom-20200216-history
Basics of Shamanism
The Basics of Shamanism The following short paragraphs serve as jumping off points to more detailed pages deeper in the wiki. Take a journey and click through to the various links. When you complete a topic, you will usually find a link that will bring you back to this introductory page. Explore! Animism is the belief that everything is imbued with SPIRIT: humans, animals, plants, mountains, rivers, planets, stars, the Universe. It is the most ancient of human spiritual understandings and is followed by the majority of the human race (despite the claims of other 'world' religions). A Shaman's understanding of the world is animist, and he/she seeks to commune with this spiritual aspect of creation, and make it a constant presence in their daily lives[[Animism|.....More on Animism]] Shamanism is not an organized religion, but has been present in one form or another on most contients throughout human history. There are no central ruling bodies, making Shamanism one of the most individualistic of spiritualities. [[Shamanism and Dogma|......More on Shamanism and Dogma]] In many cultures,' gay, lesbian and bisexual people '''have had a special connection to Shamanism. The combination of male and female spirits into one human was seen as a 'gift' to the tribe. Often, the 'gifted' person was put into a shamanic role within the community........[[Two Spirits|More on '''Two Spirit People']] Shamans traditionally divide the world into three levels, the Middle World, where we live our everyday lives; the Lower World, a place that mirrors the Middle but is magical and often visited during Journeying; and the Upper World '''of spirits and ancestors........[[The Three Worlds|More on the '''Three Worlds]] The four directions '''(East, South, West and North) and, in many traditions, Down, Up and In, are important to shamanism because they help the shamans find their 'place in the world'. Each direction is associated with different phases of time and life. Animals and plants and other forces of nature are also associated with the directions. [[The Four Directions|.....More on the '''Four Directions]] NEEDS EDITING: Native American shamanism often uses the concept of a Medicine Wheel. The Medicine Wheel etc. etc. etc. etc. etc........[[The Medicine Wheel|More on the Medicine Wheel]] The practice of Journeying is a common element in Shamansim around the world. It refers to a trance/meditative state where a person leaves the Middle World and journeys to find wisdom, healing and power in the Lower and Upper worlds......[[Journeying|More on Journeying]] Shamans traditionally seek out a connection to one or more archetypal animals. These''' Power Animals are often encountered during Journeying, and serve as guides and inspiration to the Shaman both in spiritual work and in daily life........[[Power Animals|More on '''Power Animals]] Just as a Shaman seeks out a Power Animal, he/she also looks for a special place '''in the Lower World, a '''Place of Power, where he can seek wisdom, strength and healing........[[Places of Power|More on Places of Power]] Shamans also seek a connection to one of the directions, '''be they the traditional four compass directions or the three 'vertical' directions. All the directions have great meaning, but a Shaman may be called especially to one of them...... [[Direction of Power|More on the '''Direction of Power]] Shamans often meet and befriend Ancestors in the Lower World. These might be actual blood ancestors, or often can be 'spiritual' ancestors, shamanic practitioners from different times and places who bring wisdom and experience to the Shaman now living in the Middle World. .....[[Ancestor Guides|More on Ancestor Guides]] NEEDS EDITING: Not only animals are important to Shamans. Plant Allies '''are etc. etc. etc. etc. etc'. .....[[Plant Allies|More on '''Plant Allies']] Humans need ceremony to help visualize reality and to place themselve in context with all the other beings in world around them. Since Shamanism is a world-wide phenomenon, there are, of course, many types of ceremonies to be seen, some similar, some very different from each other. In the GMMC we have developed ceremonies based on many cultures. [[Ceremonies and Events|.....More on Ceremonies and Events]] Drumming, chanting, dancing '''have all been a part of ancient human spiritual practice. They play an extremely important part in Shamanism, being associated with ceremonies and also with journeying beyond the Middle World. [[Drumming|.....More on '''Drumming]] NEEDS EDITING: Shamans often use Journeying or other techniques to. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc......[[Shamanic Divination|More on Shamanic Divination]] NEEDS EDITING: The concept of sickness and health, mental, physical and spiritual is important to Shamanism etc.etc. etc. etc. etc. etc.....[[Shamanic Healing|More on Shamanic Healing]] The age-old question of Death is also a part of Shamanism, and probably one on which there is the most variation. Ideas concerning the ultimate meaning of death will vary from culture to culture and even from shaman to shaman. [[The Mystery of Life and Death|.....More on The Mystery of Life and Death]] Shamans often form groups or circles where they meet to learn, discuss and celebrate the beauty and mystery of Creation. These are not formal 'congregations' or 'hierarchies', but rather free associations of equals, who find greater strength and understanding when working together.[[The Gay Men's Medicine Circle|........More on the Gay Men's Medicine Circle]] ________________________ If you'd like to read some books about shamanism check out [[Further Reading| the Further Reading '''page]] The '''internet is a good source for articles about shamanism. Be sure to check out the [[Links to Other Sites|'More Information on the Web' page]]. Occasionally a movie or TV show 'will broach the subject of animism and shamanism. Check out the [[Movies and TV|'Movies and TV page]]. _________________________ Back to the '''GMMC Wiki '''home page . . .